


Drugs - the past

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drug Use, English, M/M, Married Life, POV Sherlock Holmes, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock erinnert sich an das letze Mal als er eine Nadel ansetzen wollte</p><p>Sherlock remembers on the last time when he wanted to use a needle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So. Ich mach mich jetzt los. Soll ich später vom Einkaufen noch was anderes mitbringen?" Langsam stand Sherlock von seinem Sofa auf um zur Tür zu gehen in der sein Gatte stand.

"Nein nicht nötig. Aber du hast noch etwas vergessen?" Verwundert schob der Blonde seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Das kann nicht mh.." Brachte er noch heraus bevor der Andere seine Lippen mit seinen vereinte.

"Sherlock ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich kann Sarah nicht jeden Tag alleine anfangen lassen." Der Jüngere grinste schelmisch. "Wollte nur sicher gehen das du alles hast!"

"Na gut. Bis später." Doch als er seine Jacke vom Kleiderständer abnahm, blieb dieser an der Jacke hängen und drohte umzufallen.

"John lass die Einrichtung ganz." Lachte der Detektiv und gab dem Blonden seine Jacke. Für ihn war das amüsant weil es so aussah als ob das Möbelstück auch nicht wollte das sein Mann zur Praxis ging.

"Dem gebe ich jetzt aber keinen Abschiedskuss!" 

"Soll ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?"

"Vielleicht." Grinste der Doktor gab dem Lockigen noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und stiefelte durch die Wohnzimmertür. Sherlock lächelte immer noch vor sich hin als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er den Kleiderständer wieder an seine Position stellen wollte.

Dann sah er an der Wand etwas was seine Gesichtszüge abrupt fallen lies. Eine Einkerbung in dem matten grün und ein verschmierter dunkler Fleck. Man konnte noch einen Fingerabdruck erkennen. Er wusste das es sein Abdruck mit seinem getrockneten Blut war der sich dort verewigt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran wann dieser Vorfall passierte, denn es war der selbe Tag an dem er seinen Restbestand Heroin los wurde.

 

...

 

Wieder mal stolzierte Sherlock genervt aus dem Scotland Yard. Die Frage in seinem Kopf wie es Lestrade auf Dauer nur mit solchen Idioten aushalten konnte, wollte er aber verdrängen. Soll er sich doch alleine mit den Unterbelichteten rumschlagen.

Ihm drehte sich der Magen nun aus zwei gründen um. Erstens Mrs. Anderson war wieder aus der Stadt was bedeutete das Donovan mal wieder bei ihr die Böden schruppte. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug es so offenkundig zu zeigen. Die zwei mussten ja unbedingt noch im Yard rum turteln. Er dachte wirklich darüber nach Mrs. Anderson eine nette Ansichtskarte zu schicken. Der zweite Grund warum sein Magen rebellierte war er das er Hunger hatte. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er mal wieder nichts gegessen. Da kam ihm ein interessanter Gedanke als er an Johns Drohung dachte. Der Detektiv glaubte nicht wirklich daran das der Arzt eines Tages den Trichter nehmen würde wenn er die Nahrung verweigerte. Es wäre zwar ein nettes Experiment aber soweit runter hungern würde er sich dann doch nicht.

Er und John waren jetzt schon einige Wochen in einer Beziehung. Zu seiner Verwunderung lief es gut. Seiner Meinung nach. Sie hatten zwar hier und da ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten aber das war in Ordnung. Sein Freund erklärte das es sowas auch bei anderen Paaren vor kam. Sein Freund?! Als er das Taxi rief grübelte er nebenbei weiter darüber nach. Freund war schon im Bereich der Akzeptanz. Mitbewohner, Kollege, Arbeitspartner war ihm zu wenig. Liebhaber oder Lebenspartner kam ihm hingegen zu viel verlangt vor. Für den jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Freund war also das einzige richtige Wort das er für den Blonden in seinem Kopf finden konnte. Eigentlich war es ja egal denn er fasste alle die Dinge mit dem Wort John zusammen.

Der Dunkelhaarige freute sich innerlich, denn er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht fassen. Er, Sherlock Holmes befand sich in einer Beziehung mit John Hamisch Watson. Was er oder viel mehr die logisch denkende Seite an ihm nicht so ganz glauben konnte war, dass er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben eine Vollkommenheit verspürte von der er nicht mal wusste das sie existierte.

Da war sie. Baker Street. Sein Zuhause. Aber erst der Blondschopf trug seinen Teil dazu bei das es heute in seinem warmen und gemütlichen Glanz erstrahlte. Putzen hier da half natürlich auch, dachte das Genie belustigt und er bezahlte den Fahrer bevor er ausstieg.

Das schlechte war nur das er nicht ganz vor seiner Haustür aussteigen konnte, weil dort die Straße ausgebessert wurde und es fing gerade an mit regnen. Die paar Schritte im Regen würden ihn zwar nichts ausmachen, hatte er schon schlimmeres durch gemacht. Doch seine Locken kräuselten sich immer in alle Richtungen und zum Haare machen beziehungsweise waschen hatte er gerade keine Lust.

Er war jetzt zwei Tage auswärts und da gab es etwas besseres zu tun. Schliesslich hatte er mal wieder einen grandiosen Fall aufgeklärt und es brannte ihn unter den Fingernägeln seinem Blogger davon zu berichten.

Da erblickte der Lockenkopf mal wieder das Fahrzeug seines Bruders vor der Tür und verdrehte frustriert die Augen. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ob der Job den sein Blutsverwandter besass ihn überhaupt beschäftigte. Und natürlich durfte der trotz Baustelle mit seinem Wagen halten wo er mochte.

Jetzt erspähte er Mycroft und John wie sie aus der Tür kamen. Zügig wollten beide zur Limousine laufen denn das Wetter meinte es heute nicht gut und es prasselte nur so auf die Straßen. Dann sah er auch noch Athena hinter her springen mit Schirm und einen Koffer. Das Lederstück hielt ihn davon ab seinen Mitbewohner zu rufen oder zu winken. Denn es war nicht irgend ein Koffer. Es war Mycrofts Bestechungsbrieftasche. Das schwarze Auto fuhr schon davon als Sherlock wie in Trance zu seiner Haustür lief. Durchnässt fast bis auf die Haut betrat er das Gebäude und erklomm dann wie weggetreten die Stufen nach oben.

Es nagte an ihm das sein Bruder schon wieder versuchen wollte John zu bestechen. Doch der Exsoldat war treu egal was man ihm anbieten würde. Er  hatte es ihm selbst versichert das er nicht vor hatte ohne bestimmten Grund die Baker Street zu verlassen. Worte aus dem Mund seines Vertrauten waren welche an denen er festhalten möchte. Denn er hatte ihn noch nie belogen.

Das Wohnzimmer war warm und einladend. Im Kamin brannte noch etwas Glut, dass nochmal zu einem Feuer angezündet werden konnte. Das nutze Sherlock gleich aus. Er schob die erstickende Asche in der Feuerstelle zur Seite und warf frisches trockenes Holz darauf. Sofort hörte er ein dankendes knistern.

Geschwind griff er nach einem Stuhl aus der Küche, stellte ihn vor den Kamin und hing seinen Mantel darauf auf. Dann schnappte er sich die Zeitung von heute morgen. Dabei fielen ihm auf einer Seite rote Kreise auf. Ob John doch nach einem anderen Job sucht, dachte er neugierig. Doch er bemerkte das die eingekreisten Stellen gar nicht im Arbeitsmarkt waren. Hier waren eindeutig Wohnungen markiert. Irritiert schüttelte er seinen nassen Locken. Was ihn wiederum darauf brachte das er ins Bad wollte. Das ganze  ignorierend knüllte er die Zeitungsseiten zusammen und stopfte das Zeug in seine Schuhe. Die wiederum bekamen den warmen Platz neben seinem Mantel bevor er endlich ins Badezimmer marschierte und sich die nassen Klamotten vom Leib riss.

Er schmiss die triefende Kleidung einfach auf den Boden und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch das rum hang ab. Es war eins von seinen weißen Handtüchern. Wo waren Johns Farbige gewesen? Denn davon konnte Sherlock keins erblicken. Er wickelte sich eines der weißen Tücher um seinen Kopf und schlüpfte in seine Robe. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks in sein Zimmer um sich eine bequeme Hose und ein Shirt über zu ziehen. Einen Augeblick hatte er daran gedacht hoch in Johns Zimmer zu gehen und dessen Schlafoberteil anzuziehen. Vor längerer Zeit hätte er so eine Idee verwegen gefunden. Wenn er Tote oder Lebende sah, die offensichtlich die Kleidung ihres Partners trugen, konnte er sich nie einem Reim draus machen. Heute wusste er warum. Es war als würde ein kleiner Teil des begehrten Menschen an dem Stück Stoff hängen und das machte es so behaglich. Doch er tat dies nur im geheimen wenn der Arzt nicht im Haus verweilte. Es konnte ja sein das man sowas in diesem Stadium der Beziehungszeit noch nicht üblich ist. Was aber für Sherlock viel schlimmer wäre das es der Blonde nicht mögen würde. Aber er konnte mit der Sache ja noch warten.

Doch was ihm nicht behagen wollte warum der Arzt tatsächlich nach Wohnungen suchte. Vollkommen in Gedanken frottierte er seine Harre durch, schmiss das Handtuch ins Bad und schritt er wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Natürlich hätte auch jemand anderes ihre Zeitung verwenden können. Aber  zu wie viel Prozent konnte es möglich sein das eine fremde Person die Anzeigen markierte und dann auch noch mit der selben Farbe und Qualität wie der Marker der noch unaufgeräumt auf dem Tisch lag. Sogar Johns Teetasse befand sich noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Sein Bruder konnte John wohl nicht schnell genug hier raus bekommen. Oder hatte es der Doktor so eilig?

Sein Handy lag zum Glück in der nähe also schickte er dem Regenschirmliebhaber gleich eine noch nett formulierte Sms. Erst dachte er daran dem Arzt eine zu schreiben, doch der hatte mal wieder sein Telefon einfach liegen gelassen. Das hieß meistens das er nicht vorhatte lange ausser Haus zu bleiben. Es dauerte nicht lange da bekam er schon eine Antwort.

"Wir plaudern nur ein bisschen. Du solltest nicht so ungeduldig sein. Schließlich warst du derjenige der zwei Tage nicht da war.” Las Sherlock die Nachricht laut vor. Empört darüber das Mycroft nicht seine Finger aus seinem Leben lassen konnte, schmiss er das Mobiltelefon auf die Couch. Es war ihm klar das sein Bruder den Doktor über ihr jetziges Verhältnis ausquetschen wollte. Denn der Detektiv konnte sich vorstellen das es seinen Bruder plagte das er diesen Fortschritt ihrer Beziehung übersehen hatte. Sie sind neben Mitbewohnern, Kollegen und Freunde jetzt auch noch Liebende.

"Liebende? Wie poetisch." Bemerkte er lächelnd. Das aber schnell wieder verschwand als er ein Geräusch vernahm.

"Sherlock? Ist John nicht hier?" Die ältere Lady sah sich suchend im Zimmer um.

"Mrs. Hudson wie sie sehen können ist er nicht hier. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" Knirsche der Detektiv missgestimmt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Hatte er gerade keine Lust für Klatsch und Tratsch.

"Ich wollte nur noch wissen wann er seine Sachen raus bringt?" Verwundert hob der Größere eine Braue.

"Mrs. Hudson heute ist doch gar nicht Waschtag." Erklärte er weiter in einem normaleren Ton. Es konnte ja sein das seine Vermieterin doch etwas nützliches wusste.

"Nein. Das Zeug das er schnell hier aus der Wohnung schaffen wollte." Zeug aus der Wohnung schaffen? Sherlock verstand langsam wirklich nicht mehr was hier vor sich ging. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm übel von der Panik die langsam in ihm aufstieg.

"Mrs. Hudson wann und was genau hatte John gesagt?" 

"Alles hab ich nicht ganz verstanden. Aber wenn John wieder kommt wird sich schon alles aufklären." Er packte die alte Dame leicht aber bestimmend an den Schultern.

"Es ist wichtig das sie sich erinnern." Sie sah ihn leicht erschrocken an.

"Bitte Mrs. Hudson." Fügte der Jüngere dann noch hinzu. Hatte er schließlich seine Manieren nicht vergessen. Das so fröhliche Gesicht der älteren Lady änderte sich schnell zu einem sorgenvollen als sie erkannte das ihrem schlauen Vermieter etwas bedrückte.

"Ist zwischen euch beiden alles in Ordnung?"

"Mrs. Hudson!" Betonte er noch mal um sie dazu zu bringen seine Frage zu beantworten.

"Ich traf John heute morgen im Flur. Wie gesagt er war ziemlich in Eile. Seine genauen Worte waren 'Guten Morgen Mrs. Hudson. Ich gebe ihnen den Schlüssel dann heute Abend zurück' Denn Rest habe ich nicht mehr verstanden, weil noch nicht ganz wach war..." Doch das Genie hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und rannte so schnell wie ihn seine Beine tragen konnten zu dem Zimmer des Exsoldaten. Was er sah als er die Tür öffnete konnte er nicht glauben. Oder viel mehr er wollte es nicht glauben.

Da standen Kartons und das Bett war abgezogen und leer. Kein Kissen oder Bettdecke zu sehen. Er überflog die Pappkisten und musste schmerzlich erkennen das da wirklich Johns hab und gut darin verstaut war. Zumindest ein Teil davon. Er Fragte sich was gewesen wäre wenn er noch länger im Scotland Yard verweilt hätte. Ob er zu einer halb leeren Wohnung zurück gekehrt wäre? Mycroft war da um ihn abzuholen und ihn an einen für ihn unbekannten Ort zu bringen. Das Handy hatte er nicht vergessen, es lag mit Absicht noch hier. Sherlock sollte ihm nicht folgen. Mit Mrs. Hudson hatte er schon das restliche wegen der Miete geklärt und seine Sachen waren schon halb zusammengepackt. Sherlock wusste zum ersten mal seit langen nicht mehr was er denken geschweige denn fühlen sollte.

Enttäuscht ging er wieder runter. Wage bekam nur noch mit wie seine Vermieterin ihn ansprach. Doch er reagierte einfach nicht. Benommen griff er nach der Tasse des Doktors die einfach auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vergessen wurde und blickte das Objekt einige Sekunden stumm an.

"Mrs. Hudson könnten sie bitte gehen." Etwas verängstigt tat sie dies auch. Der Gesichtsausdruck des jüngeren Mannes gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenn er alleine sein wollte dann würde sie der Bitte natürlich nachgehen.

"Solltest du irgend.." Doch er lies sie gar nicht erst ausreden.

"Danke Mrs. Hudson, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Könnten sie die Tür hinter sich schließen. Danke." "Natürlich." Antwortete die älter Lady nur noch bevor sie die Tür schloss und ihren Weg in ihre Wohnung einschlug. Sherlock wartete noch bis er die Tür von der unteren Wohnung hörte bis er der Wut nachgab die sich in ihm aufbaute. Mit einem Satz schmiss er die Tasse quer durch das Zimmer an die Wand.

Das Geräusch das sie beim zerbrechen machte holte seinen klaren Verstand zurück. Das schlechte Gewissen machte sich jetzt in ihm breit und er bückte sich nach den Scherben.

“Es ist alles nur ein Missverstandniss.” Erklärte er sich selbst um sich zu beruhigen. Doch es wollte nicht klappen. Vergangene Dinge kamen in ihm hoch.

'Dr. Watson sie sind doch normal. Warum bleiben sie bei dem?'

'Er ist ein Freak. Er wird sie eines Tages genau so fallen lassen. Denn ist das Rätsel gelöst ist es uninteressant für ihn.' Auf Anderson und Donovan würde John doch nie hören, da war er sich sicher. Doch sie waren ja nicht die einzigen die ihn vor dem Detektiv warnten.

Wenn man es genau betrachtet war er doch nur drei Tage weg. John würde dies nicht ausnutzen und verschwinden wollen, dachte Sherlock optimistisch. Der Lockenkopf kannte seinen Kompagnon und wusste das er ihn nicht so einfach fallen lassen würde. Doch nach all den Anhaltspunkten fing er langsam an daran zu zweifeln. Was wenn John nur auf so ein Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet hatte.  

Einen Moment war er unaufmerksam und er schnitt sich an den Scherben in die Finger. Vor Schreck liess er die Teile der Tasse wieder fallen, ignorierte seine verletzten Finger und begutachtete dafür jetzt die Wand. Diese hatte jetzt eine kleine Einkerbung. Die aber nach den Schüssen in der anderen Wand nicht weiter auffallen würde. Er strich mit seinen Finger über die Stelle und dachte daran das er auch sowas wie eine Delle in einer Wand war. Alle waren normal und perfekt. Nur er musste abweichen. Musste heraus stechen. John wollte deswegen alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Nur um ihn nicht zu quälen. Der liebenswerte Doktor. Er konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen das er das hier nicht mehr wollte. Doch ihn wunderte diese Methode schon. War sowas nicht Johns Art. Oder hatte er sich auch hier getäuscht?

Aber er war im Endeffekt selber Schuld. Die kurze Zeit in der sie ein Paar sind, hatte Sherlock sich nicht gerade um Johns Aufmerksamkeit bemüht. Er behandelte seinen Kameraden so wie immer und das war vielleicht der Fehler. Ja sie küssten sich hier und da. Wenn es denn Detektiv nach einem abgeschlossen Fall überkam. Ansonsten gingen die Berührungen nur von John aus. Immer wenn der Doktor ihn anfasste konnte es immer als phantastisch bezeichnen. Doch umgekehrt war er sich nie sicher. Oft wollte er dafür sorgen das dem Arzt an einem Tatort die Luft weg blieb wenn dieser mal wieder etwas Schlaues äusserte. Doch denken und umsetzen war hier eine Schwäche von ihm. Denn so sehr ihm Körperkontakt mit andern Menschen nicht so wichtig war. Mit John war es von Bedeutung. Hätte er einfach mal die Initiative ergreifen sollen? Sein Freund wollte umgarnt und geliebt werden und er war einfach unsicher. Von wegen es läuft gut. Er fragte sich warum John sich nie beschwert hatte, dann wäre es ihm früher aufgefallen und sie hätten dann vielleicht mal darüber reden können. Ja reden war seine Stärke. Nur wenn es wirklich drauf ankam war er stumm.

Sherlock lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Nichts davon wollte er jetzt wissen. Nicht mehr den Schmerz in der Brust fühlen. Er wollte nicht mal weiter nachdenken. Dafür gab es aber nur eine Möglichkeit. 

‘Bitte benutze es nicht mehr. Ok?’ Hatte ihn John beim letzten mal gebeten. Aber er hatte doch vor zu gehen. Es geht ihn also gar nichts mehr an.

Die Schatulle mit den fast vergessenen Reserven war schnell raus gekramt. Er wanderte zurück ins Bad und schnappte sich seinen Gürtel. Zurück im Wohnzimmer setzte er sich auf das Sofa schob alles Unbrauchbare vom Sofatisch und bereitete alles für seinen bevorstehenden Rausch vor.

"Alte Gewohnheiten sterben nicht so einfach." Flüsterte er monoton als ihm auffiel wie leicht das ganze von der Hand ging. Ärmel hochgeschoben. Das Leder darum geschnallt. Die Nadel sucht die Vene von ganz alleine und..

"Sag mal hast du sie noch alle!" Brüllte ihn jetzt jemand an und das Zeug wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen bevor die Spritze mit seiner Haut in kontakt treten konnte. Die Person die vor ihm stand, nahm die runtergefallene Nadel und den Rest den Sherlock auf den Tisch verbreitet hatte und schmiss alles es ins Feuer. Das spuckte darauf hin ein Stichflamme die den Raum kurz heller erscheinen lies. Verdutz sah der Detektiv auf und John starrte wütend zurück.

"Sag mal was sollte das werden?" Der Gefragte lies den Blick wieder sinken und machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas zu erwidern.

"Antworte Sherlock!" Wurde er aufgefordert. Doch er stand nur auf lief an dem Blonden vorbei als würde ihm das Ganze nichts angehen.

Doch der Ältere wollte das nicht so hin nehmen, also griff er den Schwarzhaarigen grob am Handgelenk und riss ihn wieder zu sich herum. "Sherlock ich rede.."

"Fass mich nicht an!" Warf der Größere scharf dazwischen und schüttelte Johns Hand ab.

"Wenn du gehen willst, dann tue es einfach. Das war übrigens meine Reserve und Zigaretten sind auch keine mehr im Haus. Verdammt!" John sah ihn immer noch verärgert aber doch auch verwirrt an.

"Wohin soll ich denn gehen?"

"John versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich gebe zu du hast es gut gespielt. 'Sherlock ich werde die Bakerstreet nicht verlassen. Für nichts in der Welt.' Ich muss schon sagen du hast einiges dazu gelernt, denn du hast es geschafft mich zu täu..autsch!" Das Genie war auf einmal geschockt als er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekam und zu Boden fiel. Er hielt sich die Wange und sah empört nach oben. Der Blondschopf sah betroffen auf seine Hand. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen auszuholen. Aber Sherlock hatte das ganze so kalt und herablassend wiedergegeben was er von ganzen Herzen aussprach, da brannten ihm einfach die Sicherungen durch.

"Tut mir Leid." Sagte er darauf hin und streckte dem auf dem Boden Sitzenden sein Hand hin, um diesem beim aufstehen zu helfen.

"Aber bist du jetzt wenigstens wieder klar im Kopf?" Der Detektiv schlug sie aber desinteressiert bei Seite und stand alleine auf.

"Geh einfach!" Befahl er ohne John dabei anzusehen.

"Auch wenn wir das schon hatten, aber wohin und was soll das ganze Gerede mit täuschen?"

"Geh einfach hier raus." Er drehte dem Blonden dem Rücken zu damit dieser nicht sah wie weh ihm das alles tat. Denn es war nicht nur seine Wange die von der Faust getroffen wurde die schmerzte.

"Du...du schmeisst mich raus?" Äusserte sich der Doktor schwach.

"John jetzt hör endlich auf so zu tun als wüsstest du nicht um was es hier geht. Ausserdem kann man wohl kaum von Rauswurf reden wenn du so wieso schon vor hattest die Wohnung heute endgültig zu verlassen. Mein Bruder konnte es nicht sehen das ich glücklich bin und so hat er dir Dinge versprochen. Hab ich recht? Ach was rede ich da. Natürlich hab ich recht. Was hat er dir geboten? Eine größere Wohnung? Einen Job mit mehr Geld und wo du dein potenzial besser ausschöpfen könntest? Eine Frau? Ich wusste doch das ich dir einfach nicht genug bin. Aber es ist ok. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich es nicht kommen sehen. Du solltest aber noch mal mit Mrs. Hudson reden bevor du endgültig gehst. Sie muss schließlich einen neuen Mieter finden." Der Doktor hörte nur wiederwillig bei dem Redeschwall zu und hatte sich dabei hinter Sherlock gestellt.

"Als ob ein Anderer freiwillig hier einziehen würde."

"Was?" Erschrocken drehte sich der Lockige um.

"Bist du jetzt fertig? Dann rede ich mal. Was hat dich auf die Idee gebracht das ich ausziehen will?"

"Also erstens hast du die Zeitung mit den angestrichenen Wohnungen rumliegen lassen. Dann hast du meinen Bruder auch noch gebeten dir hier raus zu helfen. Als würde ich dich gefangen halten. Dann das Gespräch mit unserer Vermieterin. Deine Handtücher fehlen. Das Abgezogene Bett. Ach so dann waren da auch noch die gepackten Umzugskartons. Aber die waren nur ein kleiner Beweis für diese Ermittlung." Doch Watson erkannte nun woher der Wind wehte und erholte sich etwas von dem Schock dem er gerade erleben musste.

"Was ist heute mit dir los? Es sonst nicht deine Art voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Fühlst du dich vielleicht nicht wohl?" Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Detektiv.

"Was soll das werden? Lass mich!" Der Schwarzhaarige wollte weiter unnahbar und forsch klingen doch es wurde schwierig wenn sein Mitbewohner ihn so besorgt ansah. John nahm seine Hand zurück, schlang seine Arme einfach um seinen Freund und drückte den Sturkopf an sich. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Sherlocks linken Schulter ab.

"Die Wohnungssuche war für Harriet. Wenn du richtig hingesehen hättest, dann wäre dir nicht entgangen das es Ferienwohnungen sind. Sie will mal ne Woche ausspannen." Als der Doktor merkte das sich Sherlock entspannte ließ er ein wenig locker in seinem Griff.

"Ich habe Mrs. Hudson nur gebeten ob ich noch einen Raum mieten könnte um da ein paar Sachen abzustellen die ich nicht mehr so oft brauche. Das nächste mal erschreckst du unser Vermieterin nicht so. Sie war ganz verängstigt als ich unten zur Tür herein kam. Sie dachte du würdest die Wohnung zerlegen. Ausserdem wenn es da jemand nicht so eilig gehabt hätte, dann hatte ich das Bett wieder beziehen können. Was die Handtücher betrifft, die musste ich ja nach dem Massaker im Badezimmer in die Reinigung geben. Ich weis es ist für dich unvorstellbar aber es gibt Leute die sind nicht gerade erfreut wenn unbekannte Flüssigkeiten auf ihrem Eigentum klebt."

“John ich habe doch gesagt das es ungefährlich..”

“Ja, ja. Das ist mir egal. Ich werde mir einfach ein paar neue kaufen. Denn wenn die Anderen wieder aus der Reinigung kommen, benutze ich sie nur noch zum putzen.” Ruhe kehrte in dem Raum ein und beide standen eine Weile einfach so da. 

Als John nach Sherlocks rechter Hand griff merkt er das irgend etwas daran klebte. Es war Blut das schon am trocknen war, dass an dem Anderen klebte. John schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ den Detektiv los und suchte nach einem sauberen Lappen um ihn in der Küche zu befeuchten und nach ein Pflaster.

“Der Schnitt ist nicht sehr groß.” Versicherte Sherlock seinem Freund als der wieder zu ihm kam und die Wunde verarztete.

“Woran hast du dich ..Oh!” Brach Watson den Satz ab als er seine Tasse in Einzelteile ab Boden verteilt liegen sah. Sherlock sah schuldig zu Boden. Er wollte etwas sagen. Aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte die das Debakel hier entschuldigen könnten.

“Sherlock, hör auf so zu kucken. Es ist niemand gestorben oder so. Es war nur eine Tasse.”

“Ja aber es war deine Tasse. Aus der hast du deinen morgendlichen Kaffe getrunken.”

“Wenn sie dich davon abgehalten hat die Spritze früher anzusetzen, dann war sie es wert.”

“John.” Der Jüngere schluckte schwer. “Du bist wütend.”

“Nein wirklich?” Sherlock sah seinen Partner jetzt aufrecht an.

“Was ich meine ist, du kannst es ruhig an mir auslassen. Ich habe es mehr als verdient wenn ich der Auslöser für deine jetzige Lage bin.” John schoss kurz die Augen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

“Wie kannst sowas sagen als wäre sowas normal? Weist du was für nen Schreck ich bekommen habe? Ich komme nach Hause und finde dich mit dem Zeug auf dem Sofa. Was wäre wenn ich später her gekommen wäre? Was wenn du es überdosiert hättest? Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Du hast es verspr...Oh natürlich." John erinnerte sich schlagartig an das letzte Gespräch.

"Ich habe damals nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet als ich dich gebeten hatte es nicht mehr nehmen. Ich dachte es wäre klar gewesen." Die ganze Zeit hatte er dabei lautstark in den Raum gesprochen ohne seinen Kollegen dabei anzusehen. Zu wütend und zu gekränkt um sich dem Lockenkopf zu zuwenden. Doch jetzt musste er es tun. Fast zitternd nahm er Sherlocks Hände in seine. Kurz starrte er auf ihre Hände um sich zu sammeln.

"Ich bitte dich.. Inständig... ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn.."

"Es ist gut." Der Dunkelhaarige unterbrach den Doktor denn er ertrug es nicht seinen Freund wegen ihm so zu sehen.

"John. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das sowas nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Denn ich will dich nicht enttäuschen müssen.”

"Aber warum? Ich dachte du wärst clean. Oder hast du es etwa immer genommen wenn ich nicht hier war?" Frustriert liess John die Hände seines Partners fallen und wendete den Blick ab.

Sherlock packte den Exsoldaten daraufhin an den Seiten um ihn wieder dazu  zu bringen ihn anzusehen. Dabei achtete er natürlich auf die verletzte Schulter.

"Hör zu! Ich brauch das Zeug nicht. Auch wenn da mein Bruder das Gegenteil behaupten sollte. Du bist Arzt. Hast du je Anzeichen dafür gesehen? Antworte John!"

"Nein." Begann der Gefragte etwas ausgeglichener denn er erkannte beruhigt das Sherlock mal wieder recht hatte.

"Ausser deiner Zigarettensucht ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Aber du erzählst mir ja auch nicht immer alles."Äusserte sich Watson darauf hin denn die Sache war für ihn noch lange nicht aus der Welt. Daraufhin verengte der Lockige seine Augen verärgert und beide lieferten sich ein Starrduell. Spielregeln waren klar. Wer zuerst blinzelt verliert. Unerwartet machte sich auf einmal ein brummendes Geräusch im Raum breit. Der Detektiv lies den Doktor los und hielt sich dafür peinlich berührt den Bauch. Der Blonde schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

"Wieder mal das Essen vergessen? Bloss gut das du mich hast. Denn ich war gestern einkaufen." Er packte den Detektiv an der unverletzten Hand und zog ihn in die Küche.

"Wir genehmigen uns jetzt erst mal was. Wenn ich schon mit dir streiten muss, dann aber nicht auf leeren Magen."

"John wir diskutieren nur.." Doch Watson fuhr ihm verärgert dazwischen.

"Verdammt noch mal! Ich bin wütend auf dich. Das macht das ganze zu einen Streit." Er wandte sich nach dieser Aussage dem Kühlschrank zu um etwas zur Stärkung heraus zu holen. Sherlock setze sich ohne Kommentar an den Tisch. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst wie idiotisch er sich verhalten hatte. Er griff zu den Drogen in dem glauben das er wieder alleine enden würde. Seit wann lies er sich so einfach von seinen Gefühlen überrumpeln? Und obwohl der Doktor sauer auf ihn war, sorgte er sich aber gleichzeitig um sein wohl. John war unglaublich. Was ihm jetzt klar war das er auch seinem Mitbewohner zeigen musste wie unersetzbar er war. Sherlock starrte verloren auf den Tisch denn er war nicht der Typ für sowas. Aber wenn er wollte das John blieb musste ein klärendes Gespräch her. Auch wenn das hiess das Sherlock sich mehr öffnen musste. Für denn Blondschopf würde er es riskieren.

"Komm iss auch was!" Wurde Sherlock nun aufgefordert und damit zurück in die Realität geholt. Er nickte nur und beide aßen in stille belegte Brote, weil dem Älteren auf die schnelle nichts anderes einfiel. Der Detektiv verdrückte sogar drei Scheiben des Vollkornbrotes. Denn er war so in Gedanken das er das Brot immer mal auf dem Teller absetzte und dann weiter aß. Sherlock bemerkte dabei nicht das Watson  ihm immer eine neue Brotscheiben auf den Teller schob. Der Lockenkopf hätte wahrscheinlich noch das ganze Brot aufgegessen wenn da nicht etwas in den falschen Hals geraten wäre.

"Hier trink was!" Der Älter schob ihm gleich ein Glas mit Wasser hin. Zügig trank der Schwarzhaarige die Flüssigkeit. Denn ersticken an einem Brotkrümel war echt kein einfallsreicher Tod wie er fand. Ruhe kehrte wieder in die Wohnung ein. Der Blondschopf räumte den Tisch ab und das Genie lief wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer um nach dem Feuer zu sehen. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Lehne und wartete geduldig auf den Anderen. John spülte noch in aller Ruhe das Geschirr ab bevor er es sich in seinen Sessel gegenüber von Sherlock bequem machte. In der Mitte stand immer noch der Stuhl mit dem Mantel des Detektiven und auch dessen Schuhe.

"So?" Fing der Blonde nach ein paar Sekunden an denn Sherlock blieb stumm und blickte nur ins Feuer. Der Lockige holte kurz hörbar Luft und dann richtete seine Augen auf den Arzt.

"Wie gesagt, es war mein Restbestand. Es ist also nichts mehr in der Wohnung. Ich will nicht versprechen das ich es nie mehr tun werde. John ich weis nicht was noch kommen wird. Aber ich werde es versuchen." Er bekam ein nicken als Bestätigung.

"Besser als nichts und du weist sollte ich dich dabei nochmal erwischen kannst du dich auf die Prügelei deines Lebens gefasst machen." Fügte John halb bedrohlich halb belustigt zu.

"Nicht mal Mycroft kann dir dann beistehen."

"Da lass ich das ganze lieber über mich ergehen, als ihm etwas zu Schulden." Meinte Sherlock gespielt patzig. Doch dann wurde beide wieder ernst.

"Sherlock wann hast du das letzte mal was genommen?" Der Gefragte starrte erneut monoton ins Feuer.

"Wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben war ich eigentlich schon fast clean. Ja ich gebe zu das Verlangen danach war schon noch da. Aber ich versuchte mich so gut es ging abzulenken. Fälle aufklären oder mit Experimenten. Im Nachhinein hast du mir auch hier geholfen."

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Erkundigte sich John doch dann machte es klick in seinem Kopf.

"Hast du mich deswegen manchmal mitten in der Nacht nur wegen was Sinnlosem geweckt, nur damit du ne Ablenkung hattest?"

"Sinnlos? Als Doktor solltest du schon wissen wie lange Blut zum trocken braucht oder wie schnell es aus welchen Wunden austritt."

"Aber nicht um zwei Uhr in der Nacht und das nach fünfzig Stunden ohne Schlaf. Mein Körper ist nicht wie deiner."

"Das wäre ja auch langweilig." Der Arzt verengte kurz die Augen.

"Danke für das Kompliment. Denke ich." 

"Also seit du eingezogen bist habe ich es nicht mehr angerührt. Ich weiss das mein Bruder denkt.." Doch er wurde prompt unterbrochen.

"Das ist mir Schnuppe was er denkt. Wenn du sagst das es so ist, dann glaube ich dir natürlich. Ich gebe zu ich war hier und da immer misstrauisch. Doch du hast recht. Ich habe nie Anzeichen gesehen."

“Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Was wollte Mr. Kuchen-zum-Frühstück denn?” John schmunzelte nur.

“Ach er wollte ein Versprechen abgeben.” Sherlock runzelte nur fragend die Stirn bei dieser Aussage.

“Na du weist schon. Sollte ich dir das Herz brechen, bricht er mir die Beine. Er hat es aber mehr im Mycroftstyle formuliert.” Der Schwarzhaarige rollte nur die Augen. Wieder kehrte Ruhe ein und beide sahen in den Kamin.

"Und? Warum musste sie fliegen lernen?" Watson deutete nun mit dem Daumen nach hinten. Sherlock war natürlich klar das die zerbrochene Tasse gemeint war.

"Sie war gerade der nächste Gegenstand von dir."

"Soll das heissen wenn sie nicht da gestanden wäre, dann hätte mein Laptop dran glauben müssen?"

"Das ist unsinnig. Ich benutze den Laptop doch auch." Der Blondschopf lachte kurz.

"War ja klar. Das räumst du jedenfalls selber auf. Aber um mal bei der Sache zu bleiben. Selbst wenn mir dein Bruder all diese Dinge, die du vorhin aufgezählt hast zusammen bieten würde, es wäre mir egal. Bitte denke nie wieder das du nicht genug für mich bist, nur weil du vielleicht ein Mann bist oder wegen sonst irgendwas." Die ganze Zeit über sass John auf seinem Platz doch jetzt wollte er nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. Zügig stand er auf und schritt auf den Detektiv zu. Der Exsoldat legte eine Hand auf dessen rechte Schulter und wartete bis er angesehen wurde. Als dies eintrat beugte er sich noch etwas zu Sherlocks Gesicht  herunter.

"Ich weis das du denkst das diese Beziehungskiste nicht dein Ding ist aber ich finde so schlecht machst du dich gar nicht und um zu deiner Äußerung von vorhin zurück zukommen, ich glaube es liegt Mycroft fern dein Leben miserabel zu gestallten." Sherlock wollte schon protestieren, doch ein Finger auf seinem Mund hielt ihn davon ab.

"Und ich bin auch glücklich mit dir. Sehr sogar." Er schenke Sherlock dabei ein liebvolles Lächeln und der Sitzende konnte nicht anders als es zu erfreut zu erwidern. John lies von dem Jüngeren ab, räusperte sich und drehte sich zu den Scherben um.

"Nun wo wir das geklärmtf.." Doch der Schwarzhaarige war lange noch nicht fertig. Geschwind war er einfach aufgestanden, drehte seinen Freund an der guten Schulter zu sich und drückte ihm mitten im Satz seine Lippen auf.

"John, ich möchte das du weist das du mir sehr wichtig bist. Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht immer so zeige." Er lehnte seine Stirn bei diesen Satz an die des Blonden. Der musste darauf hin wieder lächeln.

"Ach Sherlock. Du zeigst es mir doch genug auf deine Weise." John war diesmal derjenige der die Initiative ergriff und deshalb küsste er den Größeren dankbar auf den Mund. Die sanfte Berührung steigerte sich aber schnell zu einer leidenschaftlichen. Der Detektiv legte seine eine Hand in Johns Nacken und die andere vergrub er in dessen Haaren um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Es verging einige Zeit in der sie sich nur küssten und den Mund des Anderen mit der Zunge erforschten. Sherlock fand das Ganze wunderbar, doch er wollte mehr. Brauchte mehr. Auch der Ältere gab sich langsam nicht nur mit Lippenkontakt zufrieden. Er fing an den Größeren von oben an mit seine Händen zu erkunden. Das ganze ging  so lange bis der Doktor genug davon hatte nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzten. Er streifte also den Morgenmantel von den Schultern des Detektiven und lies den Stoff einfach zu Boden fallen. Doch als er unter Sherlocks Shirt fuhr konnte der sich einen Laut nicht verkneifen und John zog alarmiert seine Hände zurück in dem glauben er ginge zu weit.

"Ich...wollte nicht....wir müssen nicht.." Sherlock musste erst mal Luft holen, denn irgendwie musste er zugeben das seine Lungen doch Sauerstoff brauchten.

"Hör auf zu stottern John. Ich war nur erschrocken weil du kalte Finger hast." Ermahnte er den Älteren. Der sah kurz ungläubig auf seine Hände und grinste dann aber breit.

"Ich würde eher was anderes sagen." Und John fuhr seine Hände wieder unter das Shirt des Anderen denn er fand heraus das der einfach nur empfindlich war.

Der Detektiv hatte gerade etwas Schwierigkeiten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn schon John's Hände auf seiner Haut sich schon so intensiv anfühlten, dann sollte sie es vielleicht doch langsamer angehen lassen. Immerhin ist es eine gute Alternative zu der Plauderei über den heutigen Fall, dachte Sherlock erfreut und er war auch erleichtert das sich die Situation zum besseren entwickelte.

 

...

 

Die Klingel holte das Genie wieder in die Gegenwart. Geschwind sprintete er zur Haustür.

"Mein Gott Sherlock." Begrüßte ihn John etwas verblüfft.

"Nimm das Grinsen vom Gesicht. Du erschreckst noch Mrs Hudson. Es gibt für dich nur zwei Gründe so'n Miene zu ziehen. Also nehme ich mal an wir haben nen Killer in unserem Wohnzimmer. Denn für denn anderen Grund hätte ich..ah guten morgen Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock drehte sich nun auch in die Richtung der älteren Lady und nickte ihr aber nur zu.

“Guten morgen Jungs. Aber sag mal John musst du nicht arbeiten?”

“Nein Mrs. Hudson. Es gab einen Wasserrohrbruch in der Praxis. Da kann heute keiner mehr behandelt werden. Es sei den er kommt mit Gummistiefeln und Schlauchboot.” Witzelte der Doktor.

“Das ist ärgerlich. Aber vielleicht hast du Glück im Unglück. Denn es soll den ganzen Tag die Sonne scheinen. Da kann man doch etwas unternehmen.”

“Da haben sie recht Mrs. Hudson. Wie haben in der tat etwas vor. Also würden sie uns entschuldigen.” Der Detektiv schnappte sich die Hand des perplexen Arztes und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf.

“Noch einmal jung sein.” Plapperte die Vermieterin fröhlich vor sich hin bevor sie wieder in ihre Wohnung ging.

“Sherlock? Warum hast du es so eilig? Was haben wir denn vor?” Erkundete sich der keuchende Watson am oberen Treppenende. Denn dort wurde er erst wieder frei gelassen.

“John haben wir eigentlich noch irgendwo Bilderrahmen?”

“Sherlock ich habe gesagt wir werden keine Galerie der ‘einfallsreichsten’ Morde ins Wohnzimmer hängen. Nicht jeder verkraftet sowas.”

“Nein, John. Das habe ich verstandenen. Haben wir nun einen?”

“Ja warte.” Der Doktor verschwand kurz in das alte Zimmer von Sherlock. Dort sind nämlich alle Sachen gelandet die nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Nach einigen Minuten kam John wieder und händigte ihm einen kleinen ebenhölzernen Rahmen aus.

“Ich habe nur den gefunden. Wie groß muss er denn sein?” Der Detektiv hielt den Bilderahmen an die Wand.

“Brillant." Meinte er nur und nahm alles aus dem Rahmen heraus.

"Wie willst du ihn so den aufhängen? Und was willst du überhaupt aufhängen wenn ich fragen darf?”

“Was in den Rahmen soll hängt oder vielmehr ziert die Wand doch schon.” Der verwirrte Watson blickte nun auch an die Wand an die sein Mann schon die ganze Zeit starrte. Der Größere ging rüber zum Schreibtisch und suchte etwas bestimmtes.

“Die Delle und der Fleck sind mir noch nie aufgefallen. Ist das Blut? Hoffentlich bekomme ich das wieder ab.”

“NEIN!” Fast hysterisch sprang der Detektiv vor seinen Gatten um die Wand zu schützen. Watson der gerade sein Finger mit ein wenig Spucke benetze und an dem Fleck reiben wollte, wich etwas konfus zurück.

“Du sagst doch immer man soll Erinnerungsstücke sammeln und ehren.” Erklärte der Lockige beruhigter.

“Wenn ihr zwei alleine sein wollt, dann musst du es nur sagen.” Meinte der Blonde belustigt und erntete dafür nur einen grimmigen Blick.

“Ok. Ist ja schon gut. Du hast recht man sollte alles in Ehren halten was einen an gute Zeiten erinnert. So was hat es damit auf sich?” Jetzt wurden Sherlocks Gesichtszüge wieder freundlicher.

“Weist du noch den Abend als du mich mit meinen Restbestand Heroin erwischt hast?”

“Ja und im nach hinein bin ich stolz auf dich das du nie wieder etwas angerührt hast.”

“Mit dir war das gar nicht so schwer. Sie sollten stolz auf sich sein Doktor Watson.” Der Lockenkopf zeigte kurz sein Genielächeln bevor er fort fuhr.

“Wie dem auch sei. Als ich die Tasse an die Wand geschmissen habe..” Doch der Blonde fiel ihm einfach ins Wort.

“Da blieb die Delle zurück. Musstest du dann noch mit deinem verletzten Finger dran lang wischen?” Sherlock wollte schon kontern doch sein Mann war noch nicht fertig.

“Aber du hast recht. Das sollten wir wirklich einrahmen und es als den Tag kennzeichnen an dem du sauber geworden bist.”

“Ich hatte da eher an was anderes Gedacht.”

“Hm?” Watson hob irritiert eine Braue und sah jetzt von der Wand weg um den Blick zu den Größeren wandern zu lassen. Der hatte sich eine Pinnadel vom Tisch genommen und stach die nun genau über den Fleck ein. Dann hing er den kleinen Rahmen an einer der vier Ecken auf.

“Es soll uns an etwas erinnern das viel später am Abend passierte.” Sherlock beugte sich nun grinsend zu John's Ohr herunter um ihn im Flüsterton genau darüber aufzuklären was er meinte. Der Exsoldat legte gespielt außer Fassung die Hand aufs Gesicht und drehte sich von dem Detektiv weg. Doch eigentlich wollte er nur die Röte verstecken die sich in seinem Gesicht dank Sherlock's Ausführung breit machte.

“John du bist Arzt. Solche Sachen sollten dir nicht peinlich sein.” Der Angesprochen stöhnte nur genervt.

“Das ist es auch nicht. Aber kannst du die Dinge nicht einfach beim Namen nennen, statt sie mit deinem scheinbar unendlichen Vokabular so präzise zu umschreiben?” Sherlock seufzte nur und lies von den Älteren ab.

”Das ist doch eintönig. Aber bitte. Der Tag an dem wir das erste mal Sex hatten.”

“Sag mal willst du das tatsächlich drunter schreiben?!” John hielt den Jüngeren an der Schreibhand zurück. Den der hatte sich schnell einen schwarzen Marker geschnappt. Er war in der tat so flink, dass das Datum jenen Tages schon die Wand zierte.

“Warum nicht?” John schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf nahm den Marker an sich und verschloss ihn wieder.

“Das könnte Leute die hier reinschneien verwirren ok!” John warf den Stift zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

“Mach ein Foto oder so. Dann kannst du das von mir aus so betiteln. Oder willst unbedingt das es jeder weis?”

“Aber das Datum als wir uns das Eheversprechen gegeben haben weiss doch auch fast jeder.”

“Sherlock das ist nicht das selbe. Aber können wir jetzt erst was frühstücken. Ich verhungere.”

“Von Verhungern kannst du bei dem Abendessen gestern zwar nicht reden...” Dann sah der Detektiv die fallende Miene des Arztes.

“Ehm, ich meine Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Komm John wir gehen in das Caffee um die Ecke. Wir bestellen uns Kuchen und schicken meinem Bruder ein Foto davon.” Der Blonde kicherte nur und boxte seinem Mann leicht in den Arm.

“Noch mal gerettet.” Erklärte John zufrieden. Sherlock schlüpfte geschwind in seinem Mantel und öffnete seinem Gatten die Tür und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung das der Andere vor gehen sollte. Er selber verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden um an die neue Wandverzierung zu starren. Das kommt auf jedem Fall ins Fotoalbum dachte er freudig. 

Und er fand es am Anfang ihrer Ehe eine fade Idee eins anzulegen.


	2. Chapter 2

"So. I’m going now. Should I bring something else later when I go shopping?" Slowly Sherlock stood up from his couch to go to the door in there his husband stands.

"Not necessary. But you’ve forgotten something," Surprised pushed the blonde his brows up.

"That can’t bmh..” He even gave out before the other lips united with his.

"Sherlock, I really have to go now. I can’t leave Sarah to start each day alone." The younger man grinned impishly.

"Just wanted to make sure that you have everything."

"All right. See you later." But when he took his jacket from the coat rack, this remained hanging at the jacket and threatened to fall down.

"John let the furnishings complete." Laughed the detective and gave the blonde his jacket. For him, this was amusing because it looked as if the furniture also doesn’t want that his man went to the practice.

"I will give it no goodbye kiss now."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe." Grinned the doctor gave curly head even a kiss on the cheek and strode through the living room door. Sherlock was still smiling to himself as the door slammed shut and he wanted to put clothes rack into the place again. Then he looked at the wall which let his expression fall abruptly. A notch in the dim green and smeared dark spot. You could even recognize a fingerprint. He knew that the imprint was immortalized with his dried blood there. He remembered exactly when this incident happened because it was the same day in which he lost his last remaining stock of heroin.

* * *

 

Again Sherlock stalked annoyed out of the Scotland Yard. The question in his mind how Lestrade could endure such idiots permanently, he wanted to repress. He should let him to deal alone with the under-exposed forever.

His stomach turned for two reasons now. First, Mrs. Anderson was again out of town which meant that Donovan was scrubbing her floors again. As if that wasn’t bad enough to show it openly, the two also had to be all flirty or what calls it around the yard. He really thought about it to send a nice postcard to Mrs. Anderson.

The second reason why his stomach rebelled he was that he was hungry. For two days he had eaten nothing again. He had an interesting thought as he remembered John's threat. The detective doesn’t really believe that the doctor would one day take the funnel when he refused to eat. While it would be a nice experiment, he'd not starve himself so far down.  
He and John were a few weeks in a relationship now. To his surprise, it went well. In his opinion. Although they had here and there their disagreements but that was fine. His friend explained that other couples have something like this too. His friend?! When he called the taxi he pondered way more about it. Friend was in the area of acceptance. Roommate, colleague, work partner wasn’t enough for him. However, lover or life partner sounds to him like he demanded too much. For the time being. Friend was therefore the only appropriate word he could find in his head for the blonde. Actually, it wasn’t a matter because he took all the things with the word ‘John’ together.

The dark-haired was delighted inwardly because he still couldn’t really believe it. He, Sherlock Holmes was in a romantic relationship with John Hamish Watson. What he couldn’t believe completely or much more the logically thinking side of him was that he felt perfection in his life for the first time which he doesn’t even know it would exist.

There it was. Baker Street. His home. But it was the blonds doing that it shone in a warm and cozy glow now. Cleaning here and there also helped of course, thought genius amused and he paid the driver before he got out. The bad thing was that he couldn’t get out right in front of his doorstep because there the road was repaired and it just began to rain. The short walk in the rain would indeed make nothing to him, he had already worse in the past. However, his curls still curled in all directions and he just wasn’t in the mood make or washing his hair now. He was two days away and there was something better to do. After all, he had once again solved a grandiose case and it burned him under the fingernails to tell this his blogger.  
There the curly head saw the vehicle of his brother again at the door and rolled his eyes in frustration. Sometimes he really wondered if the job his blood relative had ever employed this. And of course was he allowed despite the building site to park his car where he liked.

Now he spied Mycroft and John as they came out the door. Quickly both wanted to run to the limousine because the weather wasn’t going to be good again and it pattered just as on the streets. He also saw Anthea jump behind them with an umbrella and a suitcase. The leather piece kept him from to call or wave to his roommate. Because it wasn’t just any case. It was Mycroft bribery wallet. The black car drove already away as Sherlock ran in a trance to his front door. Drenched almost to the skin, he entered the building, then climbed spaced out the steps up to the top. It gnawing at him that his brother wanted to try to bribe John again. But the ex-soldier was faithful no matter what one would offer him. He had himself said that he doesn’t want to leave the Baker Street without a reason. Words from the mouth of his confidants were one he wants to hold on to. Because he had never lied to him.

The living room was warm and inviting. In the fireplace still burning embers, it could be a fire again he makes something now. Sherlock used the chance. He pushed the suffocating ashes in the fireplace to one side and threw fresh dry wood on it. Immediately he heard a thankful crackle. He quickly grabbed a chair from the kitchen, placed it in front of the fireplace and hung his coat on it. Then he grabbed the newspaper from this morning.

In this he noticed red circles on a page. Is John looking for another job, he thought curious. But he noted that the circled points weren’t in the job market. Here were clearly apartments marked. Irritated he shook his wet curls. What it brought him again that he wanted to go to the bathroom. The whole ignoring, he crumpled up the newspaper pages and stuffed the stuff in his shoes. They also got a warm seat beside his coat before he finally walked into the bathroom and ripped the wet clothes from his body. He threw the dripping clothes simply on the floor and dried himself with a towel that was around. It was one of his white ones. Where were Johns colored towels? Because Sherlock could see none of them here.

He wrapped a white one around his head and slipped into his robe. Then he marched right to his room to put on comfortable pants and a shirt. He had thought for a moment to go up into John's room and put on his sleep shirt. Some time ago he had found such an idea daring. When he saw the dead or living ones who apparently wore the clothes of their partner, he never could make a rhyme of it. He now knew why. It was as if a small part of the coveted human is hanging on the piece fabric and that made it so pleasant to wear. But he only does it in secret if the doctor wasn’t in the house. It could be that this is something that wasn’t usual at this stage of the relationship. But what would be a lot worse for Sherlock that the blond wouldn’t like it. But the matter could still wait.

But what he doesn’t like was why the doctor actually looked for apartments. Complete in thought he rubbed through his hair and threw the towel into the bathroom before he walked back into the living room. Of course, could also have been someone else who uses their newspaper. But to which percent it might be possible that a stranger marked this with even the same color as the marker which still lay there on table. Even John’s teacup was still there. His brother couldn’t get him out of here probably not fast enough. Or was the doctor in such a hurry?

His cell phone was fortunately near so he sent the umbrella lover a nice formulated text. At first he thought to write the doctor one but this had simply left his phone once again. That meant mostly that he doesn’t intend to stay away long from home. It wasn’t long and there was an answer already.

"We just chat a little. You shouldn’t be so impatient. Finally, you were the one who wasn’t there for two days." Read Sherlock the message aloud. Outraged that Mycroft could not keep his hands out of his life, he threw the phone on the couch. It was clear to him that his brother wanted to squeeze out the doctor about their current relationship. Because the detective could imagine that it plagued his brother that he had overlooked this progress of this relationship. They are next to roommates, colleagues and friends even lovers now.

"Lovers? How poetic." He remarked with a smile. But that quickly disappeared when he heard a noise.

"Sherlock? Is John not here?" The elderly lady looked searchingly around the room.

"Mrs. Hudson as you can see he's not here. Should I tell something to him later?" Grind the detective displeased from between his teeth. He just doesn’t want to gossip.

"I just wanted to know when he brings his things out of here." Surprised raised the taller one an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Hudson today isn’t laundry day." He further explained in a more normal tone. It could be that his landlady knew something useful.

"No. I mean the stuff that he wanted to move out of the apartment fast." Move stuff out of the apartment? Sherlock really slowly doesn’t understand anymore what was going on. Simultaneously he got sick from the panic that slowly came up in him.

"Mrs. Hudson when and what exactly had John said?"

"I don’t quite understand everything. But when John comes back everything will be clear up again." He grabbed the old lady slightly but determining by the shoulders.

"It’s important that you remember." She looked at him a bit shocked.

"Please, Mrs. Hudson." The younger one then added as he finally had remembered his manners. The so cheerful face of the older lady quickly changed to a worried one when she realized that her sly tenant was depressed by something.

"Is between you two everything all right?"

"Mrs. Hudson!" He insisted once again to bring her to answer his question.

"I met John in the hallway this morning. As I said, he was quite in a hurry. His exact words were, 'Good morning Mrs. Hudson. I give you the key then back tonight'. The rest I haven’t understood, because I wasn’t fully awake..." But the genius certainly heard her no longer. He turned away from her and ran fast as his legs could carry him to the room of the ex-soldier. He couldn’t believe what he saw when he opened the door. Or rather, he wouldn’t believe it. There stood boxes and the bed were stripped and empty. There wasn’t a pillow or a blanket here. He glanced at the cardboard boxes and had to recognize painfully that John’s things were really in there. At least a part of it. He wondered what would have been if he had stayed longer in Scotland Yard. Would he have returned to a half-empty flat? Mycroft was here to pick him up and bring him to an unknown place. He hadn’t forgotten the phone, it was purposely still here. Sherlock shouldn’t follow him. With Mrs. Hudson, he had already cleared the rest of the rent and his things were already half packed. Sherlock doesn’t knew for the first a since long time what to think let alone to feel.

Disappointed, he went back down. He got barely how his landlady spoke to him. But he just doesn’t respond. Dazed, he reached for the cup of the doctor that was simply forgotten on the coffee table and looked at the object for a few seconds in silence.

"Mrs. Hudson, you should go." Somewhat scared she did that. The facial expression of the younger man wasn’t pleased for her at all. But if he wanted to be alone then she would go after the request, of course.

"If you need anything .." But he doesn’t let her talk further.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, but that will not be necessary. Could you close the door behind you? Thank you."

“Of course.” The elder lady answered just before she closed the door and took her way to her flat. Sherlock waited until he heard the door of the downstairs flat was closing until he gave into the anger that builds up in him. With one try he threw the cup across the room against the wall.  
The sound that made the breaking fetched back his sanity. The guilty conscience spread through him now and he stooped to pick up the pieces.

“It's all just a misunderstanding." He declared himself to calm down. But it wouldn’t work out. Past things came up in him.  
'Dr. Watson, you are normal. Why do you stay with him?' 'He's a freak. He will let you also fall one day. After the puzzle is solved, it isn’t interesting to him anymore.' John would never listen to Anderson and Donovan, he was sure about that. But they weren’t the only ones who warned him.

If you would just see it right, he was only three days away. John wouldn’t want to exploit this and disappear, Sherlock thought optimistically. The curly head knew his companion and knew he wouldn’t let him fall so easily. But after all the clues he began to doubt it slowly. What if John had only been waiting for an opportunity like this?

He was inattentive for a moment and he cut himself in the fingers on the broken pieces. Startled, he let the parts of the cup fall again, ignoring his injured finger and examined for the wall. This had a small notch now. However this wouldn’t stand out much after the shooting in the other wall. He ran his finger over the spot, thinking he was something like a dent in a wall. All were normal and perfect. Only he had to be different. Had to stand out. John wanted to therefore bring everything as quickly as possible behind him. Just to torment not him. The lovable doctor. He couldn’t tell him in the face that he doesn’t want that here anymore. But this method even surprised him. I wasn’t something John would do. Or he had been mistaken here as well?

But in the end it was his own fault. The short time, in which they are a couple, Sherlock hadn’t really tried to become John’s attention. He treated his comrades as ever and maybe that was the mistake. Yes they kissed here and there. If it then overcame the detective after solved case. Otherwise, the only touches went out from John. Whenever the doctor touched him it could ever be described as fantastic. But he was never sure vice versa. Often he wanted to ensure that the doctor had no air because of a kiss at when this once again expressed something clever a crime scene. But thinking and doing it was a weakness of him here. As much as physical contact with other people wasn’t so important to him. With John it was important. Should he simply have taken the initiative? His friend wanted to be ensnared and loved and he was just unsure. Things are also not so well. He wondered why John had never complained, he would have noticed than earlier and they could have talked about it maybe. Yes talking was his strength. Just when it really mattered he was silent.

Sherlock felt a chill down his back. None of this, he wanted to know now. No longer feel the pain in his chest. He doesn’t even want to think further. However, for this was only one possibility there.

'Please don’t use it anymore. Ok?' John had asked the last time. But this had the intention to go. So it’s nothing that has to interest him anymore.  
The casket with the almost forgotten reserves was quickly dug out. He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his belt. Back in the living room, he sat down on the sofa pushed everything unusable from the sofa table and prepared everything for his upcoming intoxication.

"Old habits don’t die so easily." He whispered monotone when he noticed how easily he could do the whole thing. Sleeves pushed up. The leather strapped it. The needle seeks the vein of their own accord and..

"Say have you completely lost it?!" Now someone shouted at him and the stuff was beaten out of his hand before the syringe could get in touch with his skin. The person standing in front of him took the fallen down needle and the rest Sherlock had spread on the table and threw it all into the fire. This spit then a tongue of flame that made the room seem brighter for short. Puzzled looked the detective at John and this stared angrily back.

"What were you doing?" The requested glanced down again and doesn’t bother to answer something. Answer Sherlock!" He was prompted. But he just stood up and walked past the blonde as the whole wouldn’t concern him. The older one refused to accept that, so he grabbed the dark-haired roughly by the wrist and pulled him back around.

"Sherlock, I talk.."

"Don’t touch me!" Threw the larger one sharply between and shook John's hand off.

"If you want to go, then just do it. That was by the way my reserve and cigarettes are no longer in the house. Damn!" John looked at him still angry but also confused.

"Where should I go?"

“John, don’t try to let me look stupid here. I admit you've played it well. 'Sherlock, I will not leave the Baker Street. For nothing in the world.' I must say you've learned quite a bit, because you managed to decei..ouch!" The genius was shocked at a time when he got a slap in the face and fell to the ground. He held his cheek and looked up outraged. The blond looked concerned at his hand. Actually, it wasn’t his intention to do this. But Sherlock had reproduced all so cold and condescending what he had uttered with all his heart, it simply burned the fuses in him.

"I'm sorry." He said and stretched out his hand to the setting one on the floor to to help this get up.

"But are you at least clear in your head again?" The detective just shoved the hand uninterested aside and stood up alone.

"Just go!" He ordered without to look at John.

"Although we already had that but where should I go and what is the talk about deceiving?”

"Just get out here." He turned his back to the blonde so that this doesn’t see how much everything hurt him. Because it wasn’t just his cheek which was hit by the hand.

"You...you kicking me out?" The doctor expressed weakly.

"Now John stop at last to do like you don’t know what’s going on here. In addition, one can hardly speak of kicking out if it was your intention to finally leave the flat today. My brother couldn’t see that I'm happy and so he has promised you things. Am I right? Oh what am I talking about? Of course I'm right. What did he offer you? A bigger apartment? A job with more money and where you could make better use of your potential? A woman? I knew that I just wasn’t enough. But it's OK. It's not as if I haven’t seen it coming. But you should still talk to Mrs. Hudson before you go. You finally have to find a new tenant." The doctor listened to only reluctantly to the flood of words and had placed himself behind Sherlock.

"As if someone else would voluntarily move in here."

"What?" Startled, the curly head turned around.

"Are you done? Then it’s my time to talk now. What gave you the idea that I want to move out?"

“Well, first you have let the newspaper lying around with the noted apartments. Then you asked my brother to help you out of here. Since when do I hold you like captive? Then the conversation with our landlady. Your towels are missing. The stripped bed. Oh then there were also the packed moving boxes. But they were only a small proof of this investigation." But Watson realized from where the wind was blowing and recovered a bit from the shock he just had experienced.

"What's wrong with you today? It’s not like you to pull such kind hasty conclusions up. Do you feel perhaps not well?" He put his hand on the forehead of the detective.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" The dark-haired wanted to sound unapproachable and mean but it was difficult when his roommate looked at him so worried. John took his hand back, wrapped his arms simply around his friend and pushed the stubborn to him. He put his head onto Sherlock's left shoulder.

"The apartment search was for Harriet. If you had looked properly, then you would have noticed that there are vacation rentals. She just want relax for a week or so." When the doctor realized that Sherlock relaxed, he let a little loose in his grasp.

"I have just Mrs. Hudson whether I could rent another room for a couple of things that I need no longer so often. The next time you don’t scare our landlady like that. She was very scared when I came through the door down stairs. She thought you would make a big mess the flat. Moreover, if there wasn’t someone in such a hurry, then the bed had new sheets on it again. As for the towels, I had to give them in the cleaning after the massacre in the bathroom. I know it’s inconceivable for you but there are people who aren’t pleased when unknown liquids are glued on their property.”

"John I told you it isn’t dangerous.."

"Yes Yes. I don’t care. I'm going to buy me a few new ones anyway. Then if the others come back I use them only for cleaning." Peace went into the room and both just stood there for a while. As John grabbed Sherlock's right hand he notices that something stuck to it. It was blood that was drying already. John shook his head, let go of the detective, searching for a clean rag to moisten it and after a patch in the kitchen.

"The cut isn’t very big." Sherlock insured his friend as this came to him and doctored the wound.

"How do you get..Oh!" Watson broke the sentence off when he saw his cup spread in parts on the ground. Sherlock looked a little guilty to it now. He wanted to say something. But he doesn’t find the right words that might excuse the debacle here.

"Stop look like that. No one died or anything. It was only a cup."

"Yes, but it was your’s. You drank your morning coffee from it."

"If it has stopped you from taking the syringe sooner, then it was worth it."

"John." The younger man swallowed hard.

"You are angry."

"No really?" Sherlock gazed at his partner.

"What I mean is you can take it out on me. I've more than earned it when I'm the trigger for your present situation." John shot his eyes briefly and clenched his fists.

"How could you say something like this as if it’s normal? You know what a shock I got? I come home and find you with the stuff on the sofa. What if I would have come later here? What if you had overdosed it? I don’t want to think about it. You have promi... Oh, of course." John remembered abruptly of the last conversation.

"I haven’t waited for a response then when I asked you to not take it anymore. I thought it would have been clear." All the time he was speaking loudly into the room without looking at his colleague. Too angry and hurt to turn to the curly head. But now he had to do it. Almost trembling he took Sherlock's hands in his. He briefly stared at their hands to collect himself.

"I beg you…earnestly..I wouldn’t stand it if.."

"It is fine." The dark-haired interrupted the doctor because he couldn’t bear to see his friend like this because of him.

"John. I can’t promise that something like this will not happen anymore because I don’t want to disappoint you."

"But why? I thought you were clean. Or do you have always taken it when I wasn’t here?" Frustrated, John let the hands of his partner fall and looked away. Sherlock grabbed the ex-soldier then on the sides to bring him back to look at him. Of course, he paid attention to the injured shoulder.

“Listen! I don’t need that stuff. Although my brother would say the opposite but you're a doctor here. Have you ever seen evidence? Answer John!"

"No." Began the requested slightly more balanced because he recognized calmly Sherlock was right again.

"Except for your cigarette addiction I noticed nothing. But you also don’t tell me everything." Watson commented but this wasn’t out of the world for him now. Then the curly head narrowed his eyes angrily and both begun a stare duel. Rules were clear. Who blinks first loses. Unexpectedly, growling noises making their way through the room. The detective let go of the doctor and held in embarrassed his stomach. The blonde shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"Once again you forgotten to eat, hm? It’s good that you have me because I was shopping yesterday." He grabbed the detective on the uninjured hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Now we are take something to us. If I have must argue with you further then not on an empty stomach."

"John, we only discuss.." But Watson drove angrily between.

"Damn it! I'm angry at you. This is what makes the whole thing to a quarrel." He turned after this statement to the fridge to get something out to strengthen them. Sherlock sat down without a comment to the table. He suddenly realized how stupid he had behaved. He took to drugs in the belief that he would end up alone again. Since when does he let his feelings rule over him so easily? And although the doctor was mad at him, this was also concerned of his wellbeing at the same time. John was incredible. What was now clear to him, he had to show his roommate that this also was irreplaceable. Sherlock stared lost on the table because he wasn’t the guy for something like that. But if he wanted that John stays, he needed a clearing conversation. Even if that meant that he had to be more open. For the blonde he'd risk it.

“Come eat something!" Sherlock was requested now and it brought him back to reality. He just nodded and both ate in silence sandwiches because the older one couldn’t think of something fast otherwise. The detective munched even three slices of whole meal bread. Because he was so in thoughts that he here and there set down the bread on the plate and ate then after a few moments more. Sherlock doesn’t notice that Watson always pushed him new slices of bread on the plate. The curly head probably would have eaten all the bread if there hadn’t gone something in the wrong way.

"Here, drink something!" The older one shoved him fast a glass with water to him. Quickly drank the dark-haired the liquid. Because choking on a breadcrumb was really no imaginative death for him.

Silence returned into the flat. The blonde cleared the table and the genius ran back into their living room to look after the fire. Then he sat down in his chair, supports his elbows on the armrest and waited patiently for the other. John washed still unhurriedly the dishes before he made himself comfortable in his chair across from Sherlock. In the middle was still the chair with the coat of the detective and his shoes.

"So?" Began the blonde on after a few seconds because Sherlock remained silent, looking only into the fire. The curly head took a short audible breath of air and then he turned his eyes to the doctor.

“As I said, it was my remaining stock. There is nothing in the flat anymore. I don’t promise that I will do it no more. John I don’t know what's to come. But I'll try." He got a nod as confirmation.

“Better than nothing and you should know if I catch you with this again, you can prepare yourself for the fight of your life." John added half threatening to half amused.

"Not even Mycroft can help you then."

"I rather go through the whole thing as to stand in his debt." Said Sherlock played snotty. But then both got serious again.

"Sherlock, when have you taken it the last time?" The other stared monotonous into the fire.

"When I met you the first time I was actually almost clean. Yes I admit the desire was still there. But I tried as best to distract me. Clear up cases or doing experiments. In hindsight, you have also helped me here."

"How should I understand that?" John inquired but then it clicked in his head.

"Have you waked me up late at night only because of something meaningless just so you had a distraction?"

“Meaningless? As a doctor you should know how long blood need to dry or how fast it escapes from different wounds."

“But not two o’clock in the morning and after fifty hours without sleep. My body isn’t like yours."

"That would be boring." The doctor narrowed his eyes briefly on that.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think."

"So since you moved in, I haven’t touched it. I know that my brother thinks.." But he was promptly interrupted.

“I don’t care what he thinks. If you say that it is so, then I believe you, of course. I admit I was here and there always suspicious. But you're right. I've never seen signs."

"Where we're at it. What wanted Mr. Cake for breakfast from you?" John chuckled only on that.

"Oh, he wanted to make a promise." Sherlock frowned quizzically at the end of this statement.

"Well you know. Should I break your heart, he breaks my legs. But he puts it more in Mycroft style.” The black-haired just rolled his eyes. Calmness came back in the room and both looked into the fireplace.

"And? Why it had to learn flying?" Watson jerks his thumb backwards now. Sherlock was clear that he meant the broken cup.

“It was just the next subject of you."

"You mean if it hadn’t been there, then my laptop would have been it?”

"That makes no sense. I also use the laptop." The blond laughed shortly.

“But of course. You clean that up yourself anyway. But to stick to the point. Even if your brother would offer me all of these things together that you have listed earlier, I wouldn’t care. Please think never again that you're not enough for me just because you're a man or perhaps because of anything else." All the while, John sat in his chair but now he doesn’t want to sit still anymore. Quickly he got up and walked towards the detective. The ex-soldier put a hand on this right shoulder and waited until he was looked at. When this happened, he leaned a little down to Sherlock's face.

“I know that you think that this relationship stuff isn’t your thing but I find you’re not so bad at it and to come back to your statement from earlier, I think it's not in Mycroft’s intention to make your life miserable." Sherlock wanted to protest, but a finger on his mouth stopped him.

"And yes, I'm also happy with you. Very much so." He gave Sherlock a loving smile and the other couldn’t help it as to return it pleased. John let go of the younger one, cleared his throat and turned to look at the pieces on the floor.

"Now that we clarifiemmhh.." But the black-haired was still far from finished. Swiftly he just got up, turned his friend on the good shoulder and pressed in mid-sentence his lips on him.

"John, I want you to know that you're very important to me. Even though I might not always show it." He leaned his forehead at this sentence to that of the blonde. This then smiled again.

"Oh Sherlock. You show it to me enough in your own way." John was the one who took the initiative this time and that's why he kissed the taller one grateful on the mouth. But the gentle touch rose quickly to a passionate. The detective put his hand into John's neck and the other he pulled him closer by bury his hands in the hair. Some time passed in which they only kissed and explored the mouth of the other with the tongue. Sherlock found the whole thing wonderful but he wanted more. Needed more. Even the older one wasn’t slowly satisfied anymore with only with lip contact. He began to explore the taller one from the top with his hands. The whole was going so long until the doctor had enough of only scratching on the surface. So he slipped the robe from the shoulders of the detective and let the material simply fall to the ground. But as he drove under Sherlock's shirt this couldn’t hold back a noise and John pulled alerted his hands back in the belief he had gone too far.

"I don’t want....I mean.. we don’t have to.." Firs Sherlock had to take a breath, because somehow he had to admit that his lungs need air.

“Stop stuttering John. I was only shocked because you have cold fingers." He exhorted the older one. This glanced in disbelief at his hands and then grinned wide.

"I'd rather say it’s something else." And John drove his hands back under the shirt of the other because he found out that was just sensitive. The detective found it suddenly difficult to think clearly. If John's hands felt already so intense on his skin, then they should take things more slowly perhaps. After all, it is a good alternative to the conversation about the present case, Sherlock thought. He was delighted and relieved that the situation developed into the better.

* * *

 

The bell brought the genius back to the present. Swiftly he sprinted to the front door.

"My God Sherlock." John greeted him a little taken aback.

"Take that grin from the face. You frighten Mrs. Hudson. There are only two reasons for you to make such an expression. So I'm assuming we have a killer in our living room. Because for the other reason I would have..ah Good morning Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock turned in the direction of the older lady now but only nodding to her.

“Good morning, boys. But tell me John, don’t you have work today?"

"No, Mrs. Hudson. There was a broken water pipe in practice. No one can be treated there anymore. Unless he comes with rubber boots and a boat." Quipped the doctor.

"That's annoying. But maybe you got a blessing in disguise. Then the sun should shine the whole day. So you can still do something."

“You're right, Mrs. Hudson. We indeed have something to do. So you'll excuse us." The detective grabbed the hand of the perplexed doctor and pulled him up the stairs.

“Must be nice to be young." Babbled the landlady happily to herself before she went back to her flat.

"Sherlock? Why are you in such a hurry? What have we to do?" The panting Watson asked at the top of the stairs. Because then he was only released.

"John, have we actually a picture frame somewhere?"

"Sherlock I have said we will not hang gallery of 'imaginative' murders in the living room. Not everyone can handle something like that."

"No, John. I have understood that. Have we one now? "

"Yes wait." The doctor disappeared shortly in the old room of Sherlock. Namely, there landed all the things that weren’t needed so much anymore. A few minutes later John came back and handed him a small wooden frame.

"I have only found this one. How large must it be?" The detective held the picture frame on the wall.

"Brilliant." He just said and took everything out of the frame.

"How are you going to hang it like that? And what will you hang up at all if I may ask?"

"What should be in the frame is hung already on the wall or rather already graces it." The confused Watson looked now on the wall where his man already stared all the time. The taller one walked over to the desk and was looking for something in particular.

"I never noticed the dent and stain before. Is that blood? Hopefully I get that away again. "

"NO!" Almost hysterically jumped the detective in front of his husband to protect the wall. Watson, who just moisten his finger with a little spit and wanted to rub the spot, fell back somewhat confused.

"You always say I should collect mementos and honor them." Explained the curly head and calmed down.

"If you two wanted to be alone then you only have to tell it." The blonde said in amusement, earning only a grim look.

"Ok. It's all right. You're right, we should cherish everything what reminds us of better times. So what does it mean?” Now Sherlock's facial features were friendly again.

"Do you remember the evening when you caught me with my remaining stock of heroin?"

"Yes, and in hindsight I'm proud of you that you've never touched something like this again."

"With you it wasn’t that hard. You should be proud of yourself Doctor Watson." The curly head showed briefly his genius smile before he continued.

"Anyway. When I threw the cup on the wall..” But the blonde simply cut him off.

"The dent remained. Did you still have to wipe along with your injured finger?" Sherlock wanted to counter but his man wasn’t finished.

"But you're right. We should really frame and mark it as the day you have become clean."

"I thought it should be named after something else."

"Hm?" Watson raised an eyebrow and irritated looking away from the wall to the taller one. He had a taken up a pin needle from the table and stabbed it exactly over the stain. Then he hung the small frame of one of the four corners there.

"It should remember us on something that happened much later in the evening." Sherlock leaned grinning down to John's ear to whisper to him what he meant. The ex-soldier played that he was out of countenance, putting the hand on his face and turned away from the detective. But actually, he wanted to hide the blush widened across his face thanks to Sherlock's execution.

"John, you're a doctor. Such things shouldn’t embarrass you." The addressed groaned annoyed.

"It's not that. But can’t you call things just by name rather than to describe them precise with your seemingly endless vocabulary?" Sherlock sighed and let go of the older one.

"It's monotonous. But please, if you want that we call it the day we had sex the first time."

"Say you want to actually write under it?!" John held the younger one back at the writing hand. This had quickly snatched a black marker. He was so quick that the date from the day already graced the wall.

"Why not?" John shook his head in amusement took the marker and locked it again.

"This could confuse people who step in here ok!" John threw the pencil back on the desk.

"Take a picture or something. Then you can name it like that. Or do you insist that everyone knows it?"

"But almost everyone knows the date as we have taken our promises of marriage."

"Sherlock is not the same. But can we have breakfast now. I am starving."

"You can’t talk from starvation by the dinner you had yester..." Then the detective saw the falling face of the doctor.

“Um, I mean breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Come John, we go to the cafe around the corner. We order cake and send my brother a photo of it." The blond giggled and punched his man slightly in the arm.

"Once again saved." Said John happy. Sherlock slipped quickly into his coat, opened the door and showed with a gesture that his husband should go first. He himself remained for a few seconds to stare at the new wall-decoration. This is goes definitely in the photo album, he thought joyfully. And he found it at the beginning of her marriage a boring idea to create one.


End file.
